Nice Birthday
by nrjneverdies
Summary: Blaine pensait que la célébration de son 25e anniversaire était désastreuse. Peut-être qu'avec l'apparition de son meilleur ami tout irait mieux ? UA


**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Blaine/Kurt

**Warning :** Smut, smut, smut (homophobes ou mineurs, passez votre chemin !)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage, lieu, scénario de Glee ne m'appartient, tout revient à la Fox

Complètement UA !

**Infos à savoir :** Blaine et Kurt sont amis depuis l'école primaire, Kurt a toujours été élève à Dalton, de même pour Blaine. Ils vivent ensemble à New York. Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble. Pur Klaine !

**PS :** pas de panique, j'invente des mots donc ne vous excitez pas sur votre Larousse )

* * *

Dire que ma soirée d'anniversaire était gâchée était un sacré euphémisme. Je dirais plutôt ruinée, anéantie, annihilée… Bref, tout adjectif permettant de définir la destruction totale de toute source de joie. Pourtant, elle avait très bien commencé : Wes et David nous avaient rejoints à New York, Jeff et Nick étaient venus de Chicago et d'autres amis de Dalton avaient fait le déplacement de tous les Etats-Unis pour fêter mes 25 ans. Il y avait même Jake, mon petit-ami depuis bientôt 4 ans, avec qui je filais le parfait amour.

Enfin, ex.

Il avait ramené Lisa, me la présentant comme sa cousine, et après l'ouverture des cadeaux, il avait dû monter à l'étage avec elle pour l'aider à enlever le vin qu'un Wes pompette avait étalé sur sa robe en coton blanc. Etant donné qu'ils mettaient assez longtemps, j'étais monté pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de détachant, ou bien autre chose… J'aurais dû ramener des capotes, visiblement.

Inutile de préciser qu'il avait eu le droit à une belle droite de ma part – qui a impressionné Jeff, d'ailleurs – suivie d'un puissant coup de pied aux fesses. Lisa, quant à elle, avait remonté sa robe sur sa poitrine et était partie en courant, ses talons à la main.

Après ça, tout le monde est parti, j'étais seul dans mon salon, face à je ne sais quel programme de télé-réalité bidon, un seau d'un kilo de Ben&Jerry's (NDA : Cookie Dough, évidemment) dans la main gauche et une grande cuillère dans la droite. Vous l'aurez compris, j'étais déterminé à me massacrer l'estomac et à transformer mon œsophage en glaçon lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Je jetais un regard perplexe à l'horloge murale : 2:34.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais Jeff a vomi sur le bord de la route, Wes pleurait comme une madeleine, et il a fallu que j'aille chez ce connard de Jake pour lui rendre les affaires qu'il avait laissé chez toi – enfin je suppose que tu voulais que je les amène, mais si tu préfères le revoir tu… »

« Merci Kurt, c'est parfait. » dis-je simplement en m'écartant de manière à le laisser entrer.

Il soupira d'aise en posant son manteau, puis enleva ses chaussures.

« J'espère que tu as assez de glace pour moi aussi, parce que contrairement à vous tous, ma faim n'est pas coupée par l'alcool, donc mon estomac crie actuellement famine. » soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé – le côté droit, comme d'habitude.

Je lorgnais mon seau à moitié vide et haussais les épaules en le lui tendant, la glace vanille fondant à vue d'œil. Il l'accepta sans broncher et mis Fast and Furious pour nous changer les idées. C'est comme ça que commença le reste de ma nuit de célibataire, ponctuée par un appel de mon ex – vite expédié par Kurt, et de mon meilleur ami qui s'inquiétait pour moi malgré le fait qu'il soit en plein décuitage. Alors que nous en étions au milieu du film et que j'étais à moitié affalé sur Kurt, je me décidais enfin à lui adresser quelques mots.

« Merci. »

L'intéressé sursauta légèrement, signe que je venais de le sortir de son demi-sommeil. Je ressentis de la culpabilité, conscient qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'avant-veille, puisqu'il se devait de mettre un dossier en page afin de le déposer à l'impression le lendemain matin. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se rendorme, mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de former des cercles dans le haut de mon dos, alors que ma tête montait et descendait sur son ventre au rythme de sa respiration. Je me sentais incroyablement bien.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il, la voix cassée par le sommeil.

« Dors, tu dois être épuisé. » grommelais-je dans sa chemise.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et sans même le regarder je savais qu'il venait de lever les yeux au ciel : il y a des choses qui ne changent pas chez Kurt Hummel, même lorsqu'on le connaît depuis 20 ans. Je sentis des doigts se faufiler entre la chemise gris foncé et mon menton, dans le but de remonter ce dernier de manière à ce que mes yeux rencontrent ceux de mon meilleur ami. Il semblait, sans surprise, extrêmement fatigué, mais ses sourcils froncés m'indiquaient qu'il était aussi inquiet.

« Dis-moi. » murmura-t-il.

« Je me sens ridicule. » sifflais-je en plissant les yeux, une image de Jake se formant dans mon cerveau.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir ridicule. »

« Tu comprends pas… » chuchotais-je en tournant la tête vers la télé, bien déterminé à me défaire de sa poigne. Sauf que s'il fallait trouver un adjectif pour définir Kurt Hummel, ce serait bien celui-ci : _têtu_.

« Alors explique-moi. »

Je poussais un soupir las, cherchant les bons mots. Je me redressais en repliant mes jambes sous moi, position que je prenais à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de parler.

« C'est juste que… » commençais-je faiblement avant de reprendre, l'énervement rendant ma voix plus forte et mon expression plus dure. « Déjà le fait qu'il m'ait trompé me met hors de moi. Mais le fait qu'il soit passé à l'acte avec une _fille_. Ca je ne comprends pas. Je ne devais pas le satisfaire, ou bien je sais pas… Après tout Lisa est super jolie, grande, fine, bronzée. » dis-je avec amertume avant d'inspirer et de reprendre, sous le regard azur de mon meilleur ami qui s'était rapproché et avait posé sa main sur mon genou en signe d'encouragement. « Et tu vois, la manière qu'ils ont eu de se regarder quand ils sont arrivés, me fait penser que ça durait depuis pas mal de temps. Je me sens tellement _stupide_. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit après que je l'ai frappé ? Que j'étais si peu attirant que je l'avais dégoûté du fait d'être homo et qu'il préférait devenir hétéro plutôt que de rester avec les hommes. Je veux bien encaisser, mais on était ensemble depuis 4 ans ! Quatre _putain _d'années ! Tu te rends compte ?! » finis-je avant de relâcher un souffle tremblant, tout en tentant de retenir mes larmes.

Kurt hocha la tête et attendit que je lui fasse signe de parler, comme d'habitude lorsque je craquais. Une fois fait, il se repositionna correctement à mes côtés, et serra mon genou un peu plus fort.

« Ecoute, ce type est un vrai con, ça tout le monde le sait. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. D'accord, je n'ai jamais couché avec toi, et je ne sais pas comment tu te comportes en couple, mais je suis persuadé que tu es aussi génial qu'en tant qu'ami. S'il a décidé de passer dans l'autre équipe, dis-toi que c'est une bonne chose, comme ça tu sais qu'il n'est pas la bonne personne avec qui tu peux envisager un avenir. Tu es jeune, intelligent, drôle, magnifique, sexy et j'en passe, Blaine. Ne laisse pas un con pareil casser ton estime personnelle, ok ? » finit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je lui jetais un regard reconnaissant, et enfonçais un peu plus mon visage dans sa paume, trouvant à cet endroit tout le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Après quelques secondes, je lui lançais un regard faussement coquin.

« Alors comme ça je suis 'jeune, intelligent, drôle, magnifique, sexy et j'en passe' ? » demandais-je, taquin.

« Je te déteste. » rit Kurt, laissant apparaître l'adorable fossette qui creusait sa joue gauche à chaque fois qu'il souriait.

« Je ne fais que citer. » dis-je en levant les mains, faussement innocent. D'une voix moins assurée, je demandais encore « Non mais sérieusement, c'est vrai ? »

Kurt me regarda quelques secondes et j'allais m'excuser pour l'avoir dérangé avec mes questions débiles lorsqu'il passa sa main dans mes boucles.

« Tu as ma parole, Blaine. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La manière dont il dit mon prénom me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il dut le sentir, puisqu'il m'accorda un sourire timide avant que son regard ne dérive sur mes lèvres qu'il fixa plusieurs secondes. Sous la tension - et les milliards de questions qui envahissaient mon cerveau – j'humidifiais mes lèvres tout en regardant les siennes, me demandant ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. De toute évidence, Kurt avait trouvé la réponse puisque sa deuxième main trouva ma nuque et m'attira à lui pour sceller nos lèvres.

Quelques courtes secondes plus tard on se sépara, ne sachant comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les mains de Kurt ne quittèrent pas leur place sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux, et son visage était toujours à quelques centimètres du mien. Il sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose à plusieurs reprises mais se ravisait à chaque fois. La sixième fois fut la bonne :

« C'était bizarre ? »

La phrase sonnait comme une question, et je m'accordais quelques secondes pour réfléchir. La sensation n'était pas la même qu'avec mon ex : les lèvres de Kurt étaient douces, tandis que celles de Jake étaient gercées par le sel des graines de tournesol qu'il mangeait en rentrant du travail. Jake avait tendance à vouloir approfondir le baiser immédiatement alors que Kurt s'était contenté de garder les lèvres fermées. Jake embrassait toujours comme s'il voulait me prendre sur le sol et assouvir ses pulsions, mais Kurt me respectait bien plus que ça. C'était mon meilleur ami. Mais malgré ça, ce n'était pas bizarre. C'était bon.

« _Tellement bon._ » soufflais-je sans même m'en rendre compte, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres roses de mon ami.

« Putain j'espérais que tu dises ça. » dit-il, presque désespéré.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Contrairement au baiser d'avant, auquel j'avais mis du temps à répondre, je m'investis immédiatement en saisissant sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et en aspirant légèrement. Il grogna contre ma bouche, et je crispais mes mains sur ses hanches, où mes mains avaient atterris comme par enchantement. Sa main droite mettait un bazar incroyable dans mes cheveux libres de gel (ce qui remontait à la première année de fac lorsque Kurt avait balancé le pot par la fenêtre de la résidence) mais je m'en foutais royalement parce que c'était si _bon_. Non seulement Kurt embrassait comme un Dieu, mais en plus ça semblait si… Normal. Comme si ça avait été écrit.

A ce moment précis, même si Jake était revenu avec une bague de fiançailles et un chèque d'un million de dollar, je l'aurais mis dehors rien que pour avoir interrompu ce moment…

« _Parfait._ » chuchota Kurt contre mes lèvres lorsque l'on reprit notre respiration.

Je souris avant de l'embrasser encore, m'asseyant sur le canapé alors qu'il se positionnait à califourchon sur mes genoux, m'obligeant à lever la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres. _Mais_, point positif : j'avais ses fesses à portée de main. Et quelles fesses. Rondes, fermes, comme je les aime. Sa respiration se hacha lorsque mes paumes les cajolèrent et il passa ses pouces sous mon t-shirt, au niveau de mes hanches. Il releva les yeux vers moi en coupant le baiser, me questionnant du regard.

On savait tous les deux ce qui se passerait si je disais qu'il pouvait continuer. La preuve de son désir se trouvait contre mon thorax, et franchement je me voyais mal le laisser dans cet état (bien évidemment, seulement dans son intérêt). Autant aller jusqu'au bout, non ? De tout manière, notre relation avait changé à la seconde où nos lèvres s'étaient frôlées, à cause de cette vielle règle débile de ne pas s'embrasser entre potes il y avait une énorme tension. _Franchement quelle idée_, pensais-je en rattachant mes lèvres à celles de mon meilleur ami, retenant de justesse un grognement lorsque la sensation de plénitude m'envahit de nouveau. _Et dire que j'ai raté ça toutes ces années_.

Ma réaction du rassurer Kurt puisqu'il n'hésita plus et remonta mon t-shirt jusqu'à mes aisselles, avant que je ne lève les bras pour l'enlever complètement. Il jeta négligemment le morceau de tissu sur le sol et regarda – ou plutôt _admira_ – mon torse tout en passant le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau nue, me faisant frissonner. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'attaqua à mon cou, en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles contre mon épiderme. De toute manière, je crois qu'il parlait tout seul.

Mon pantalon commença à se faire de plus en plus serré au fur et à mesure que Kurt descendait le long de mon tore, suivant la ligne de poil menant à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Il défit ma ceinture et le bouton de mon jean avant de le tirer, m'obligeant à lever les hanches. Une fois le vêtement oublié, il posa la paume de sa main sur la bosse déformant mon sous-vêtement et se contenta de légères pressions qui me firent gémir d'anticipation.

« Kurt » grognais-je en rejetant la tête en arrière, fixant le plafonnier au-dessus de ma tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, accentuant la pression, de manière à me faire gémir plus fort et fermer les yeux.

Il voulait me faire craquer, mais il en était hors de question. Je me redressais difficilement alors que ses mouvements de main continuaient inlassablement, me brûlant le bas-ventre. La sueur commençait à perler dans mon cou, et une goutte coula le long de ma poitrine, vite arrêtée par la langue de Kurt. J'aurais dû trouver ça dégoûtant, mais je ne pus que tenter de réguler ma respiration erratique alors que mon meilleur ami me fixait d'une manière… Waow.

« T'es trop habillé. » dis-je d'une voix très rauque, malgré mon raclement de gorge.

Kurt se contenta de lever les mains, en restant debout devant moi pour me faire comprendre que je faisais ce que je voulais. Je décidais de commencer par le pantalon, puisqu'il était à mon niveau, et le défis prestement avant de le tirer d'un coup sec vers ses chevilles. Il poussa un soupir soulagé, et je le comprenais tellement, en voyant la taille de l'érection restée enfermée tant de temps dans un vêtement aussi serré. Je posais mes mains à l'arrière de ses genoux, de manière à juste effleurer la peau fine qui s'y trouvait, avant de remonter le long de ses jambes parfaites vers les fesses maintenant libérées du jean.

Je levais les yeux vers l'homme en face de moi et souris en plantant un léger baiser sur son entrejambe, le faisant gémir. Mon sexe réagit au son et je n'eus qu'une envie, l'entendre encore. Je commençais alors à défaire les boutons de la chemise grise un par un, embrassant sa peau diaphane au fur et à mesure, poussant sur mes cuisses pour me relever progressivement du canapé. Je fis ensuite glisser le tissu le long de ses bras et restais bouche bée devant l'étendue de peau parfaite qui s'offrait à ma vue.

« T'as fait de la muscu ? » demandais-je sas pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il rit simplement et hocha la tête, avant de soupirer d'aise lorsque mes doigts calleux remontèrent le long de son ventre et effleurèrent un téton. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et mon reflexe fut de plonger la tête dans son cou, pour embrasser, lécher et mordre la peau incroyablement douce qui s'y trouvait. Je finis par trouver un point particulièrement sensible à la jointure de son cou, de son oreille et de sa mâchoire une succion et il se colla à moi, frottant nos érections l'une contre l'autre, en gémissant comme un beau diable.

_Ce gars va me tuer,_ pensais-je en bougeant des hanches pour rencontrer les siennes avant d'abandonner et de tomber à genoux devant lui, sous son regard ébahi. D'un mouvement fluide j'enlevais son boxer et le mien par la même occasion, avant de passer la main le long de son membre quelques fois, puis de donner un coup de langue sur l'extrémité, le faisant sursauter.

« Blaine » gémit-il en posant une main dans mes boucles.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le prendre en bouche, gémissant en sentant le poids de son sexe sur ma langue avide de découvertes. J'avais l'habitude de sucer Jake, je connaissais donc chaque centimètre carré, chaque zone particulièrement érogène… Mais j'avais envie de découvrir Kurt. D'effacer le souvenir de mon ex. Je démarrais alors une cartographie minutieuse de la virilité présente dans ma bouche, ma langue en guise de crayon, ses râles et ses cris faisant office de boussole.

Je commençais ensuite à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma tête, le faisant crier et agripper mes cheveux encore plus fort, me blessant presque. Je sentais qu'il se retenait d'aller et venir lui-même dans ma bouche : je relâchais alors ma gorge au maximum, et fis descendre mes mains vers ses chevilles, lui montrant par ce geste qu'il pouvait y aller. J'ouvris les yeux et le fixais, le défiant de le faire. Un rire mêlé à un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de mon meilleur ami (est-ce que je pouvais encore l'appeler comme ça malgré le fait que j'avais son sexe en bouche ?) et il commença à bouger avec hésitation, avant de prendre confiance en voyant que je contrôlais la situation.

« Oh mon Dieu, Blaine… » grogna-t-il avant d'interrompre sa phrase par un cri. Il mit quelques secondes à continuer « T'es tellement, tellement bon à... AH !... Ca. »

J'entendis quelque chose à propos de mon ex qui était fou d'avoir laissé tomber un si bon suceur, ce qui m'aurait fait sourire si son sexe n'était pas en train de baiser ma bouche à ce moment-là. Quand il sentit que ça devenait trop, il s'écarta, me dit de m'asseoir sur le canapé et partit vers ma chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de lubrifiant neuve à la main, j'avais même le souvenir de l'avoir achetée quelques jours plus tôt en prévision de cette soirée. Bien évidemment, je croyais que je finirais ma nuit avec Jake. Mais en sentant la main de Kurt me masturber, je me dis que finalement, ma soirée était loin d'être aussi pourrie que je l'avais imaginée.

Kurt se rassit à califourchon sur moi sans lâcher mon sexe et j'enduis mes doigts de lubrifiant tout en l'embrassant avant de diriger ma main vers son entrée que je taquinais du bout de l'index. Ses hanches tressautèrent et il poussa sur ma main pour faire pénétrer mon doigt mais je suivis son mouvement et il souffla de frustration.

Cette réaction me fit sourire, mais vite mon gémissement fit écho au sien lorsque j'insérais mon doigt doucement, sentant avec émerveillement ses muscles se détendre et se resserrer autour de moi. Je mordis son cou tout en commençant des va-et-vient, lui arrachant un cri. Quand il commença à bouger j'ajoutais un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, sentant mon sexe se contracter avec violence, l'excitation devenant presque douloureuse. J'attendais qu'il me fasse un signe pour me donner l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, mais le fait qu'il prenne un préservatif, le déroule sur mon sexe et l'enduise de lubrifiant fut une réponse assez claire à mon interrogation.

Il y eu un moment de pause, pendant lequel on se regarda simplement avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus doucement cette fois. Le baiser gagna en intensité, et je sentis Kurt s'affaisser sur mon membre. La sensation que je ressenti à ce moment était incroyable. Avec Jake, j'étais autant passif qu'actif, mais je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça au moment de la pénétration. Kurt était tellement chaud et étroit que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir jusqu'à ce que je sois profondément enfoui. En plus, les petits gémissements que poussait mon amant n'aidaient pas, et je dus repousser la vague de chaleur qui inondait mon ventre dès le début.

« Merde… » grinçais-je quand Kurt commença à onduler des hanches.

« Toi aussi… Tu… T'auras du mal à…. A te retenir ? » haleta le châtain en s'empalant de plus en plus fort sur mon sexe.

« Oui… _Putain._ » criais-je quand Kurt resserra ses muscles exprès autour de moi.

Je rejetais ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, gémissant sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Kurt, en proie à une extase pure. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais quand il les ouvrait, je découvrais deux saphirs étincelants, même si le noir de ses pupilles dilatées assombrissait le tout. Sa bouche rougie par les baisers s'ouvrait de plus en plus grand à chaque coup de butoir, et son cou se dévoilait au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme montait. Ses cris parvenaient à mes oreilles et agissaient comme un électrochoc sur mon corps, tandis que ses mains passaient dans mes cheveux, sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon torse…

Quand ses cris devinrent encore plus fréquents et plus forts, je relevais les hanches et agrippais ses fesses pour donner des coups plus amples et plus puissants, augmentant son plaisir ainsi que le mien.

« Blaine je… Oh mon Dieu ! » hurla-t-il, signe que je venais de heurter sa prostate.

Je fis en sorte de garder le même angle de pénétration, et après quelques va-et-vient puissants, Kurt cria en rejetant la tête en arrière, se maintenant à mes poignets. Mes coups de butoir, le fait qu'il se resserre autour de moi et qu'il crie comme si sa vie en dépendait, me firent tomber en plein dans l'orgasme, quelques secondes après lui. Son sperme jaillit et quelques gouttes atteignirent mon menton, mais je m'en foutais, parce que je venais de connaître l'orgasme le plus long et le plus délicieux de toute ma vie.

On resta là, sur le canapé, à tenter de reprendre notre respiration, la tête de l'un dans le cou de l'autre. Nos corps étaient transpirants, collants de semence, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, et sincèrement, je crois que la troisième guerre mondiale aurait pu éclater, on s'en serait royalement foutus. Après plusieurs minutes je réussis à réguler mon rythme cardiaque et me redressais, sans pour autant me décoller totalement de Kurt. Il posa un dernier baiser dans mon cou et me fit face, et se releva doucement, grimaçant à la sensation de vide. Il prit ensuite un mouchoir sur la table basse pour nous essuyer et entourer le préservatif usagé pour après le jeter dans la corbeille près de l'entrée.

Sans un mot je lui pris la main, laissant nos vêtements choir sur le sol, pour le mener à ma chambre où l'on se glissa sous les couvertures, alors que le jour commençait à pointer à travers les stores. On prit la même position que d'habitude, comme quand on s'endormait devant le film du dimanche à la fac : moi sur le dos, le bras droit en angle droit par rapport à mon buste, et Kurt blottit contre moi, son bras en travers de mon torse, son visage enfoui dans mes clavicules.

Je soupirais d'aise une fois installé, et fermais les yeux, laissant les interrogations, les changements, totalement de côté pour apprécier le contact peau contre peau avec l'homme nu dormant paisiblement dans mes bras.

* * *

Alors ? Que vont-ils devenir ? Petit-amis ? Sexfriends ? Rien du tout ?

Eh bien… C'est à vous de vous l'imaginer ;)

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié en tous cas, c'est mon premier slash rated M donc donnez-moi vos avis, ils seront toujours les bienvenus !

Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune originalité dans le scénario, vous avez sûrement lu des centaines d'OS similaires, mais évitez de comparer s'il vous plaît, sauf si vous avez trouvé l'autre fiction géniale, dans ce cas donnez-moi son nom que j'aille la lire, merci ! Français ou anglais ça m'est égal ! ;)

Bisous !


End file.
